swgfandomcom-20200215-history
Krayt (PA)
PA Name: Krayt Dragon's PA Abbreviation: Krayt PA Mission Statement: To train people in Teras Kasi Arts. Trainings are done in traditional manner; one Master and one Aprentice. Approximate # of members: 7 -12 at all time Location: Tatooine, Mos Krayt, 2666 2800'Accepting new members: Yes Requirements to be considered for membership: '''Have to be unarmed fighter or Teras Kasi (preferably not TKM) and Role player'Website URL: '''http://kraytdragon.teraskasi.net Additional Information: forum: http://www.teraskasi.net/krayt_forum/ In-Game Contact(s): Wing Chun, Zigen' INVITATION LETTER Wellcome into most famous Teras Kasi School on Tatooine. Krayt Dragon School. You are on the right path to become one of the Galaxie best unarmed fighters. Walk among great warriors, test your skills in tournaments, help people in need and find your inner peace! We wellcome you and invite you into adventure of lifetime. Grand Master Wing Chun INTRODUCTION Krayt Dragons Guild is School which provides training, protection of people, events and teaches new students in art of Teras Kasi. Krayt Dragons Guild is School which provides training, protection of people, events and teaches new students in arts of Teras Kasi. Krayt Dragons is role playing guild with detailed advancement system and lots of opportunity for good role play. Abbreviation is KRAYT. Holonet address: http://kraytdragon.teraskasi.net Official forum: http://www.teraskasi.net/krayt_forum/index.php Krayt Dragon’s guild is part of ECRA role play community and war ring. More information’s about ECRA: http://www.mosentha.com KRAYT DRAGON SCHOOL HISTORY To begin with Krayt Dragon School history I should go back, long way back. Moment that changed everything was murder of innocent citizen in Mos Eisley at the doorstep of Lady Valarian cantina. In that moment when I saw inability of Empire troops to deal with situation, so I decided it is time to teach people how to protect themselves from gang members, spice addicts and all other scum. First school was in restaurant basement near back entrance of Mos Eisley Cantina. That where hard times I even work as a barman over time to rise money for my own school. Thing where developing rather slowly until I meet freelancer Adventurer Adder Black and Maxina, psycho bitch in her early times. They helped me and in time we build Krayt Dragon Guild. Back then we had best fighting arena on whole Tatooine and the word of our work could not be kept secret from gangs that where terrorizing Mos Eisley. Soon after we started to have problems with them, but our fighting skill saved our lives more than once - from that moment on we take out stand and show our attitude, never again we where attacked and all gangs think twice before they touch us. Things started to look better in Mos Eisley, many new people from all over the galaxy come, but critical moment was much closer than anyone expected. It was one of most famous events - swoop race, when Tusken doom come upon us all. They destroyed everything what we worked for. Than there was a time for second move. Mos Entha was best place to go, lot of survivors from Mos Eisley and new town to protect. So in time we moved again now to place of our own town Mos Krayt. Welcome and enter into new realm.... General info: How do you encourage RP in your groups? We stay IC all the time We have only one major Role Playing rule: ALLWASY SPEAK IN CHARACTER IN SPATIAL, use tells and group chat for all other info. *exception to ultimate rule is if someone use *comm* in tell - that means he is contacting you via holonet terminal or comm device. Do you work with other RP guilds to create conflict/factional storylines? Sometimes, it depend of story arc that is available (lot of Chimaera RP is gang oriented and we are peaceful Teras Kasi School) Do you have rules for occ (out of character) speech? Yes. In spatial you can only talk IC, while with tells (also if u use *comm* than is considered as IC tell), group chat and other non seen by other players way of communication you can talk OOC. Do you run regular events, and if so what kinds? Yes, Krayt Dragon Guild is famous for our Teras Kasi tournament btw 6th is on the way. For full RP expirience we started small outpost Mos Krayt. That city can be best described as classical wild west small cowboy town; one long main street, cantina few shops and few bystanders....In near future we plan to gather some more population (strictly RP) and than we will organize: Mos Krayt night swoop race from Mos Entha trough Mos Krayt to Mos Taike and back (I'm counting on special effect at night. Since our main street have illumination, you have to see how it is when you drive trough...) Do you have uniforms? Yes, we have dress code based on guild-school standings. But dress code have to be obeyed only in Guild and in Mos Krayt on other places our members can wear what they want (I don't like it but majoriti wins) How do you recruit others to RP with you? We are in close contact wit ex. Mos Entha RP community so lot of people know who we are and what we do, usually people who want to learn how to protect themself come and ask us to become members. How strict are you with RP (will you group with opposing factions on PvE hunts? Will you buff opposing factions?) We do not hunt since most of our members are already TK Masters so we focus more on RP. After release of ROW we made lot of quest together as small adventuring group. Do you have a website where you organize/have offline RP? Yes, we have website and forum: http://kraytdragon.teraskasi.net What is a great example of RP that you have seen? Well the best thing I have ever seen was beginning in Mos Eisley when rodian junkie held hostage and in the end he killed blind man. That was something special. Wing Chun Master of Krayt Dragon Teras Kasi Guild and School Major of Mos Krayt Category:Guilds